Egg Hunt
by anniegirl132
Summary: It's Easter, and the Akatsuki have been put in charge of organizing an egg hunt for the children of the nearby village. But with Akatsuki, only chaos can ensue.


**Happy Easter everyone! **

**And I did this so last minute…. Also, I know from reading some other stories that Hidan calls everyone by some kind of nickname, so I hope I got them right, if not, please tell me.**

**Well hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**. . . . .**

"Why are we even doing this?" Hidan groaned, as he stuffed a small mint into a bright pink plastic egg.

"Because Pein-san said that it will help our relationship with the village we get supplies from if we have an egg hunt for the children there," Konan answered, painting a little bunny on a boiled egg. Next to her, Sasori and Deidara were also painting the boiled eggs, while everyone else, but Pein, was putting candy into plastic ones.

"Well then why isn't he in here helping us un?" Deidara grumbled, making intricate designs all over the egg.

"Because I'm the leader," Pein said, suddenly standing behind the bomber. He jumped back in surprise and fell out of his chair.

"y-yes sir un," the blonde stuttered, getting back in his chair.

"Leader-san, we're out of candy," Kisame stated.

"Then put something else in the eggs, and hurry. We need to have these things done and hidden in an hour," he said, walking from the room

. . . . .

"Alright, is everything ready?" Pein asked, his members. They were all assembled in the park where the children would soon be looking around for the eggs they've hidden.

"Yeah, it's all ready," Kisame said.

"LEADER-SAMA!" Tobi shouted, running into Pein and nearly knocking him over.

"What is it!" he snapped, glaring at the masked man.

"Can Tobi please look for eggs? PLEASE!?" he shouted, bouncing up and down.

"No! You are part of Akatsuki, S-rank criminals don't look for Easter eggs."

"But leader-sama! Tobi is a good boy, so Tobi should be able to go and search for Easter eggs like the other good boys and girls."

"no."

"Please leader-sama! Tobi promises that Tobi will be an even gooder boy if you let Tobi-"

"No Tobi."

"Please!"

"No, now shut up!" the leader snapped.

"PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-"

"Fine, just shut the ^#%$ up already!" Pein shouted, kicking Tobi in the face and sending him flying away.

"Now then," he sighed, turning back to the other members," the egg hunt will be starting in a few minutes so just try not to let anything bad happen."

"Yes sir," they all said, a few of them glancing cautiously over at Tobi.

"Zetsu, I want you to watch Tobi and make sure he doesn't get too… crazy," Pein said, waving the two of them off. The plant man nodded and followed his hyper partner over to where the other children were waiting.

Moments later the hunt began, and children ran all throughout the park to look for the eggs.

"So, what did you guys use one you ran out of candy," the leader asked, as they watched the kids run around the area.

"Oh, well lollypop put in some %#$ 'special candy' he made, weasel put in %#$ nail polish Zetsu put in some weird %#$ plants, %#$&amp; Pinocchio put some mini puppets in, fishsticks put in mini swords, and blondie put in some sculptures," Hidan said. All was quiet for a moment before Pein began to panic.

"Those aren't thing you can give to children! What were you thinking!" he shouted at them.

"We-"

"You weren't thinking! Now hurry up and get those eggs before they hurt themselves and this village stops sending us supplies!" he shouted. All the other members quickly split up with their partners to go find the eggs before the children did.

Pein watched on as explosions and screams were heard from all around the park. Then about ten minutes later his members all walked back over to him. Sasori and Deidara were black from the soot of explosions, Itachi was splattered with nail polish, Kisame had a ton of paper cut sized cuts covering him, Zetsu had an armful of carnivorous plants, and Tobi was carrying a large bucket of candy.

"Good, now let's go back home," Pein sighed, but was stopped as a woman stepped in front of him.

"Are you the one running the egg hunt?" she asked.

"Umm, yes-"

"What is wrong with you!? Our children could have been seriously hurt and you were just standing over here!"

"Well-" the leader was cut off as a large crowd of angry mothers tackled him to the ground and began to punch him and attempt to rip his hair out. The rest of Akatsuki watched for a few seconds before they all quickly walked away from the crazy women and back to the base.

**. . . . .**

**So…. Good or bad? Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**And happy Easter everyone, thanks for reading!**


End file.
